dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Post-Game
Post-Game (also known as Post-Dragon, or occasionally Stage 7) is the state of the game after the defeat of The Dragon during The Final Battle. Overview On defeat Grigori curses the Arisen with his final breath, prophesising doom - Gran Soren is partially destroyed by a huge chasm reaching down into The Everfall and the world becomes darker and more dangerous; the sky becomes very dark and cloudy, and strange, more powerful monsters roam the lands. Quests *A Warm Welcome *Fathom Deep *Final Judgement *The Great Hereafter Changes Gran Soren The Venery, Aqueduct, and Slums, and a part of the Urban Quarter are destroyed, collapsing into and leaving open the expanded version of The Everfall. The Everfall itself is drastically changed in structure (see Post-Dragon Everfall), and becomes host to monsters far more dangerous than previously seen, including Gorechimera, Evil Eye, Archydra and Liches, as well as the Ur-Dragon. Upon completion of the quest A Warm Welcome, you will also be branded a traitor by the Duke and will be attacked and pursued by the Guards if the Noble Quarter is entered. Due to the upheaval the residents not lost in the catastrophe move to other safer locations in the city: *Asalam (Union Inn) moves in to the Pawn Guild. *Devyn (The Barber Shop) is in a tent in the fields outside the Craftsman's Quarter. *Montebank (The Black Cat) moves in behind the alehouse. *Arsmith's Alehouse is partially destroyed, but Arsmith himself and the Alehouse Notice Board are unaffected. * If Madeleine had not been forced to leave Gran Soren during the quest Bad Business she will have moved her shop to the Fields in Gran Soren. ** If the quest was uncompleted, Madeleine will move to the fields, but without a shop. (If the quest was completed she will have moved to Cassardis, and so will be unaffected.) *Ser Alfonso moves from the Greatwall Encampment to the camp in the Field at the north gate. *If still alive and not in prison, Fournival will still walk from his house to the Black Cat once a day, but by a different route. Cassardis Some people will move to Cassardis after The Final Battle. *Madeleine will be in the inn if you rescued her during the quest Bad Business. *The rescued Beloved will move to your house in Cassardis. Gransys Visibility throughout Gransys becomes poor, as the sky is dark even during the day. Additionally, fiercer and more dangerous monsters appear in several locations. The road from Cassardis to Gran Soren is the worse affected : *Seabreeze Trail becomes infested with Grimgoblins and Hellhounds, and the Unusual Beach will be stalked by a Gorechimera *The Manamia Trail and Cobal Coast will be free of Bandits and Wolves, but replaced by Giant Undead, Succubus, and Hellhounds. *Moonsbit Pass becomes home to Geo Saurians, a Golem, as well as Skeleton Lords,Skeleton Mages, and Skeleton Knights; a side gully through the pass now has an Ogre and Grimgoblins replacing the bandits that once used it as hunting ground. *The roads through the Estan Plains are home to Hellhounds and Gargoyle, as well as a Drake en route to t The Ancient Quarry entrance, - the air is fully of Harpy as well as a Wyvern. Elsewhere a Cockatrice spawns in place of a Griffin at the Eradication Site, and two Cyclopes once again take over The Shadow Fort, together with some Goblins. Additionally several locations now become the roost of Dragons: *A Drake will appear west of Gran Soren on the road heading to the Ancient Quarry mine. *A special lesser Drake replaces the Goblins and Cyclopes at the Conqueror's Sanctuary. *A special lesser Wyrm takes over the large main chamber in The Watergod's Altar. *A Wyvern makes its home in the high altar at the Bluemoon Tower; Wyverns also initially spawn right outside Gran Soren near Cape Pactforge and afterwards, the Conquest Road near Windbluff Tower. ::See also Special Lesser Dragons The Everfall The Post-Dragon Everfall is changed substantially on the death of Grigori, with it opening up and much of Gran-Soren collapsing into it - it then becomes host to a variety of the fiercest monsters in several side chambers. Notes *Some people dislike the post-game dark skies, and use a glitch to be able to play the post-game with clear skies. A guide to performing the glitch is given at Dragon's Dogma Clear Skies Post Game Guide (www.youtube.com) *In the PC version you can easily edit your save file to have the same effect without using the glitch. Category:Concepts Category:Articles Containing Spoilers Category:Story Progression Stages